Vocaloid Warfare
by RuRuRami
Summary: As the last of the V3 Vocaloids arrive, YAMAHA makes a shocking announcement. It's every Vocaloid for itself when what used to be a close family is transformed into kill-or-be-killed enviornment of havoc and destruction. Trust betrayed, friendships severed, and all hope abandoned, how will the vocaloids survive? T for violence and swearing. No pairings.


**AN: *cough cough I totally didn't get this idea from the hunger games cough nope not me*. Well, this is a new genre for me. I know nothing about war or battle strategy, so if you do please don't shame me for any mistakes or anything. I will not be including Ueki-loid, Lui, Merli, Mayu, Ring, Avanna, or any of the Appends/Extends (E.g Miku Append or Gumi Extend). And sorry if it seems disconnected or messy, it'll be hard to handle over 30 Vocaloids. I'll be switching the third person main character focus alot, so I hope it won't be too hard to follow. I know I said that there will be no pairings, but I do plan on including a very small amount of LukaxMeiko. If you don't like that pairing, don't worry, it's completely onesided and won't end that way. It's really just Luka hitting on Meiko, so it shouldn't be a problem.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Meiko-neeeeee! Len won't give me back my orange!" Rin barged into the brunettes room loudly, awaking the 24 year old woman from sleep.

"Meiko-neeeeeeeeeeeee!" Len stormed in few seconds later. "Rin stole my banana!"

Everyday, the twins would abruptly slam into her bedroom and accuse the other of robbing something. She'd resolve it by forcing the two apologize and return the stolen possesions. Then she'd return to her slumber.

"Meeeeeeeeei-chaaan!"

And then there was Bakaito. Being the very fifth Vocaloid ever, you'd expect him to be wise and sage-like.

"Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what! I invented a new kind of ice cream!"

But that was far too high of expectations.

"Onee-sama..."

And Luka.

"I can't seem to find my undergarments, could you help me?"

A pervert. Despite the cool and mysterious exterior that Luka emitted, she was really just a pervert. But she was also smart, possibly more so than her. She just never showed it.

"Meiko-neesan!"

And Lastly there was Miku. The girl meant well...but...

"I saw this pony on TV today and it was galloping really fast like a tiger! I want a pony like that Meiko-neesan but only if it has wings because if it had wings then I could ride it and we all could go to the Fuji islands where gravity doesn't exist then we could be all "Wee!" and fly all over the place but what if one of us went into space Oh-no that wouldn't be good! Also I-"

She just wasn't capable of forming complete thoughts.

This was her life. She was the eldest of the Crypton family, and therefore she was stuck with the most responsibilites. Cooking, cleaning, Laundry, you name it. It was a good thing she had friends like Lola and Miriam, who were even older than her, otherwise she might have gone insane.

_Buzz Buzz!_

That was the buzzing of her cell phone, signaling that she had gotten a new text. Was it Kiyoteru asking her to tell Rin to turn her homework? Or maybe Tonio inviting her for a martini?

She withdrew the device from her pocket and saw the little envelope on the screen indicating the new mail as the buzzing had.

Her eyes widened.

It was from YAMAHA.

YAMAHA was practically God to the Vocaloids. He had more authority over them than any of the individual Vocaloid producing companies combined. What did he want with her? Hesitantly, Meiko clicked "OK" on the center of the tiny keypad, somewhat afraid of what content the message might withold.

_To: Meiko_

_From: YAMAHA_

_6:24 PM _

_MEIKO_

_Please come to YAMAHA Hall by 7:00 pm._

_Bring everyone._

_Do **NOT** be late. Or you'll be punished._

_-YAMAHA_

She stood still. What was this? Why was YAMAHA summoning her? Summoning everyone? For what reason? Was there a new Vocaloid around? Were they arranging a new concert?

Were they going to be uninstalled?

Meiko threw the idea out of her head. There was no way they were going to uninstall her. Or anyone. The Crypton's were their most succesful products ever distributed, why would they want to uninstall them?

She looked at her watch.

_6:38?!_

She needed to get everyone out of the house and into the car.

_NOW._

* * *

6:57

Meiko burst through the strong Oak doors to YAMAMA Hall and signaled for everyone else to hurry up. After everyone was inside, she closed the doors as quietly as she could and slid into a seat with the rest of the Crypton's following.

YAMAHA Hall very much resembled a combination of a courthouse and a church. The seats, like the doors, are glazed wooden dark oak lined up in an ordely fashion. In far front of the seats are 14 thick podiums about 3 feet tall each with individual nameplates of the Vocaloid producing companies, Crypton, Internet Co, Zero-G, Power FX, AHS, Bplats, SBS Artech, Voctro-Labs, Moe Japan, Sony, 1st Place, I-Style, China Project and Lawson. YAMAHA had his own seat on a balcony above the heads of the other companies. The majority of the companies were represented by males, except for Moe japan, Internet Co and Zero-G. All of them, except for YAMAHA, looked grim.

YAMAMA took notice of the Crypton Vocaloids arrival and cleared his throat loudly to silence the room. They obeyed.

"Greetings Vocaloids, companies! Such a rare occasion it is for us all to be gathered in one place. Well, you all must be dreadfully busy so I'll get to the point."

"In the beginning, there were only two Vocaloids in existence, Leon and Lola, as you all know. Then followed Miriam, Meiko, and Kaito, thus ending the VOCALOID 1 era. Along came Sweet Anne and our beloved Miku. Rin, Len, Prima, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, Sonika, Miki, Yuki, Kiyoteru, Big Al, Tonio, Lily, VY1 Mizki, Ryuuto, Iroha, Piko, and VY2 Yuuma, bringing an end to the Vocaloid 2 era. Mew, SeeU, Rion, Akiko, Oliver, CUL, Yukari, Galaco, Bruno, Clara, IA, Lapis, and Tianyi. There are exactly 36 of you in total. Quite a large number, don't you agree?" He started laughing, which made everyone feel a little more at ease, and that brusque relief was thrown into the shredder when he slammed his fist on the edge of his balcony.

"Too large! Too difficult to handle! Too expensive! There are far too many you! This must be resolved!" The vocaloids faces were shrouded in fear. Too many meant that some would have to be removed.

"You all must realize what this means. Instead of just getting rid of some of you based on popularity, i've developed a much more reasonable idea. A competition. A competition for your lives. All 36 of you will be placed in a jungle enviroment with 3 supplies per person. The goal is simple. Get out of the jungle and reach the sanctuary. If you do reach the safe area, then congratulations! You'll be allowed to live! BUT. Only 18 of you will be admitted. Sounds fair, correct? Any objections?"

"What a ridiculous question!" Lola stood up from her seat, enraged. "Of course there are objections! Of course we think it sounds unfair! You must be out of your mind, YAMAHA! We have served you loyally for our entire lives, and some of us have been here no longer than a month! You-"

"Quiet Lola! Or you won't even be allowed to participate!" He retorted back. Lola begrudgingly sat down. She was one to object to all injustice, but she too valued her life. Leon patted her shoulder for trying.

"Wonderful! No objections! Okay everyone, please go to the back room to gather your supplies. And don't even think of taking more than your share, or its immediate disqualification!"

No one got up. They were paralyzed. How, how could he just tell them that 18 out of 36 of them were to die so calmly? Tianyi was crying, she had barely gotten to know the Vocaloids, for she had been alive for just over a month.

"NOW!" He bellowed, and they scrambled to get out of their seats and rushed to get to the backroom. Meiko led her family the room as fast as she could. She didn't know why this was happening. She didn't know how it was happening. She hardly even knew what was happening. But she knew one thing.

She was going to get her family to that sanctuary, even if it costed her life.

* * *

**AN: Yeee this chapter is kinda boring but it'll get much more exciting, I guarantee! R&R!**


End file.
